Taken
by Nor li Athan
Summary: Skye finally gets her chance to prove herself in the field, but what happens when the mission takes an unexpected turn? How will the team handle it, especially her S.O.?
1. Chapter 1

There she was, lying in a makeshift hospital bed. Her S.O. was sitting in a chair across the room waiting for her to wake up. He had been there for at least two hours with the rest of the team coming in the lab to check on them. There he was, Agent Grant Ward, sitting in the same room as his injured trainee, Skye. In the lab he would stay until the closest person he ever had to a friend would wake up. How did she get in this condition? Well it all started a few days ago.

A few days earlier…

Skye was in her bunk as usual in the morning still trying to identify her parents and occasionally playing a game of packman she had been at it all night and now it was already 9 o'clock in the morning. She was beginning to close her eyes when there was a light knock at the door.

"Come in," she closed her laptop as Agent Ward entered.

"Coulson says we are having a team meeting,"

"Ok, be there in a minute," he gave a nod of approval and walked to the lab.

Skye saved the files she found and walked out of the room to catch up to Ward. She stood next to him while Leo and Jemma stood next to her with Coulson and May in front of the group.

"Ah, good, you're both here," Coulson greeted the two.

"So what's this meeting about?" Jemma asked anxious to get back to her work.

"We have a mission," Coulson faced her then back to Skye, "a field mission."

"Why are you looking at me?" Skye pointed to herself.

"Well… Agent Ward seems to think you are ready for some light field work and I agree."

"Aw, thanks robot, you finally trust me again. I'm touched," she said a bit sarcastically.

"It would be a good experience for you to enhance what you've learned in training," Ward said dryly.

"Ok, I'm in, but what's the mission?"

"There is a bar in San Diego that S.H.E.I.L.D. suspects may be funneling money to the project Centipede," Coulson answered and then nodded at Fitz.

"This," Leo swiped the picture from the table which turned into a hologram, "is Matthew Duncan." His image appeared in front of them. He was in his mid-thirties, buzz cut blond hair, and had some muscle on him with a scar across his eye that went down to his jaw line.

"Wow, creepy dude," Skye commented.

"Yup… and you're going to meet him," Coulson said happily.

"Great," she replied sarcastically.

The plane had taken two hours to get to San Diego. It landed in an unmarked clearing in the forest. Skye was preparing the things she needed: a pocket knife, a small handgun, and her story. Apparently, Mr. Duncan wanted to give S.H.I.E.L.D. information on Centipede in exchange for protection from the program. Skye's mission was quite simple- address Matthew as an agent of shield and receive the information.

Skye finished preparing and walked out to the cargo hold of the Bus. The rest of the team was waiting to each send their favorite hacker on her way. She was first spoken to by Simmons.

"Good luck, Fitz and I will be monitoring you the whole time."

"Yeah and bring me back a bottle of soda."

"Sure thing Fitz," she smiled and then turned to Coulson.

"You'll be fine, I believe in you."

"Thanks AC."

"When you get back you're doing a hundred push-ups," Ward smiled at his joke.

"Very funny robot."

"Don't do anything stupid okay Skye," May said suddenly.

"You got it," she shot her a smile.

With her good-byes finished, Skye made her way into the S.U.V. and began driving down the forest path.

In an hour she reached the pub. Skye turned on the communicator FitzSimmons gave her.

"Okay guys, I'm here."

"Good now go inside and find Matthew Duncan," Simmons informed her.

She entered and sat down at the bar and began looking for Matthew Duncan. The place was nice, it had about thirty tables, pictures all over the walls, and a beautiful ancient looking bookcase at the far end of the room. She finally spotted him in a dimly lit corner of the room and approached him.

"Mr. Duncan?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Hi. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D.," she shook his hand.

"Not her lets go somewhere safer," he led her to a secret room behind the bookcase.

They went down a spiral staircase and entered a small concrete room with two leather chairs in it.

"So… do you have the information for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I'm sorry please forgive me," he pulled out a Taser gun.

"Matthew don't do this."

"Skye, what's going on?" Simmons asked with concern.

"They said they would kill me and I don't want to die. They want you," Mr. Duncan shot Skye with the device.

"Ahh!" Skye screamed as the electric current ran through her body.

"Sir, her blood pressure is spiking up erratically," Fitz told Coulson.

Ward grabbed the com device from Simmons. "Skye! Answer me! What's happening?!"

"Sorry she is indisposed at the moment," the voice sounded familiar.

Coulson took the com device. "Raina, what do you want with her?"

"Oh, well that's for me to know and for you to never find out," she then smashed Skye's communicator leaving the team in the dark.

"Get a trace on Skye's bracelet now!" Coulson ordered.

FitzSimmons typed as fast as they could.

"We can't get a fix on it. The bracelet shorted out," Simmons stated sadly.

"May, Ward—" Coulson began but the two agents were already out of the room.

Ward took the wheel and May was riding shotgun. They reached the pub in thirty minutes thanks to Ward's very fast driving. The two agents burst through the door only to find the building empty. May discovered the hidden room and they went down with their guns at the ready.

"No!" Ward punched the wall angry to have found an empty room.

May called Coulson. "Sir, they're gone," May said with the sound of defeat in her voice.

Skye woke up in a dark room with nothing but a few holes in the walls that provided light. She tried to get up but realized that her hands and feet were bound to an iron chair.

_This isn't going to be fun._ She thought to herself when a man entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all you awesome people who like my story. Hope you like this chapter and I would like to thank Secretly Imaginative for being my Beta Reader. If any of you like Warriors check her story out "Does This Darkness Have A Name." I probably won't be updating for a week or two and I'm sorry about that but it's the holidays. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and constructive criticism is encouraged. **

"Who…are you?" she asked weakly.

"Well, you can call me Mason." He then quickly turned back to the door as it began to open. "Oh, Matthew!"

Matthew Duncan entered the room, rolling in a machine of some sort. It was black and shaped like half an oval. A long coiled wire was connected to a metal tube with rubber around the bottom of it.

"Thank you, Mr. Duncan," Mason smiled with a grin that looked like it came from the devil. "You can go back home to your family now." He waved him off.

"I'm sorry, lady," Matthew said to Skye, his voice filled with regret.

"It's okay," she whispered. Skye didn't resent the man; she would have done anything to protect her family too, even as odd of a family it may be.

Mr. Duncan left the facility and once he closed the door Mason turned on the machine.

"What is that, R2D2?" She joked.

"No, dear Skye, this," he gestured to the machine, "is my portable electrocution device."

"Oh," was all she could say, for fear had given her a loss for words.

"You are going to answer my questions no matter what they may be or you will get to experience something far worse than being shot by a Taser."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" Skye hissed. "I let my team down once and I'm not doing it again."

"We'll see how you feel about talking after having some quality time with me and my marvelous machine. Now tell me…what were you sent to retrieve from Mr. Duncan?"

No response.

"Fine then!"

_I hope the team finds me soon,_ was her final thought before Mason jabbed the metal tube on her stomach and she was shocked with so much voltage that she blacked out.

_Back at the Bus…_

If Ward paced any faster he would start to sweat. May and Ward returned to the Bus to find Fitz and Simmons already running around the lab like madmen still trying to get a location on Skye.

"Can you guys work faster?!" Ward yelled. He was extremely worried for his rookie.

_I should have gone with her. She isn't trained for this. How can I get her back and make the people that took her pay?_

"Agent Ward?" Coulson's voice shook the S.H.I.E.L.D. out of his thoughts.

"Yes, sir?" His voice cracked, his mind still on Skye.

"We are going to get her back." He placed a comforting hand on Ward's shoulder, "I'm worried about her too."

Ward smiled, glad that he wasn't the only agent who was going out of his mind besides Leo and Jemma.

"Sir!" Fitz and Simmons exclaimed in unison from the lab.

"Yes," Coulson answered.

"I…think we found her!" Leo said excitingly.

"Great! Where is she?" Ward said as he rushed into the lab and stood by the two scientists.

"Somewhere in New York," Jemma answered.

Coulson made his way to cockpit.

"May, we're heading to New York."

"On it," The plane turned suddenly and May couldn't help but smile that they found out where Skye was.

_Back at the (wherever she is…)_

Skye woke up once again, only to be greeted with agonizing pain from the burn on her stomach. She breathed heavily, trying to compose herself and get her mind off her burn.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Skye," Mason said in a happy tone too odd to be normal. Skye didn't need to guess that her captor was practically a psychopath.

"Ugh," she groaned and tried to lift her head up. "You know…when my team finds me… you're going to be sorry," it took what little energy she had to complete that sentence.

"I don't think so, but…what do I know. Well until they come I would like to know what you found out about Agent Coulson."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he whistled and a man walked in the room, bringing a folder to Mason. He opened it and read, "It says here that three months ago you accessed a level nine classified S.H.I.E.L.D. file."

"How did you—"

"Figure that out?" he finished her sentence. "Your bracelet."

Skye was shocked.

"Well don't be so surprised. You really thought that no one would be able to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D and find the file that kept the data of what happened when you used an electronic device? You hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. with a laptop for crying out loud! Your secret is out Skye and I want to know what you uncovered."

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Okay then." His hand reached for the metal tube. "I'm just going to lower the voltage so you won't black out again. I want you to feel the pain over and over again until you start to cry blood. I want you to know what it feels like to have your will broke."

"I guess you are going to have to use that machine the whole time I'm here then," she stated.

She needed to act tough it was the only card she had to play. How could she tell him what she found out about Coulson and her mother? Skye decided she would keep her mouth shut.

"Ha, you think you are being brave, Skye?" Mason lunged at her and was choking her.

Skye was gasping for air, "I…sure…do," she managed to say with a smile.

"No, you're wrong. You're just being stupid," he released her and then shocked her.

"Ahh!"

"You will tell me the information I want!" He shocked her again.

"Ahh. N-n-never," her voice was shaky.

"YES, YOU WILL!" He shocked her a third time.

This time Skye not only felt the immense pain of her burning flesh, but she tasted the horrid flavor of blood flooding her mouth. She spit as much of the thick red liquid she could at Mason's face.

He shocked her a fourth time, but there was no scream in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. I am so sorry I took so long to update but I have been very busy. Thank you all the people who follow and favorite this story. If you still like it this news will make you love it, THIS STORY IS JUST BEGINNING. I've got big plans for this story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

The team had finally reached New York. Ward was in the cargo hold suiting up. He put a gun in his ankle holster, had another gun holstered by his hip, and an army knife in his pocket. He was getting Skye back and was using whatever measures were necessary.

"You ready?" May approached him, who was also suited up.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He couldn't hide the anger in his voice

May sighed and said, "Remember, don't let personal interfere with professional."

"I know!" Ward was annoyed at her remark.

"Just making sure."

Their beneficial relationship was over. It had been for quite a while.

"So…are we all set." Coulson walked in.

"Yes, sir," Ward responded with no emotion on his face.

The three of them got into the black SUV. Coulson drove for he feared Ward might drive at two hundred miles an hour. They all turned on their comm devices.

"FitzSimmons, do you copy?" Coulson asked.

"Loud and clear," Fitz answered.

"You are now fifty miles away from Skye's location," Simmons added.

"What's the location?" Ward asked.

"It's a warehouse facility in…Harlem," Fitz replied.

_Back at the "warehouse"_

"Damn, she's out again," Mason stated. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a burner phone and dialed. "It seems our hacker is being uncooperative."

"We need to weaken her will with a different method," the voice on the other line answered.

A few minutes passed and Skye finally woke up.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has woken from her slumber. Well you'll be happy to know that I have a new idea on how to make you tal—" Mason was interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

One of his men came rushing in the room, "Sir they've breached the…" he fell to the ground from what seemed like a gun shot.

Ward and May came rushing into the room, fighting off two guys while Coulson held off the other men.

"Well looks like you've won but I have one last surprise for you!" Mason pulled out a gun ready to shoot.

Ward knocked out his foe just in time to see him. He quickly aimed and shot him in the hand with no hesitation. The gun flew out of Mason's hand and he charged at Ward with rage in his eyes. He pinned Ward to a wall and was chocking him.

May knocked out her opponent in time to see Ward and shot Mason with the night-night gun.

Mason released Ward as he fell to the ground. Ward caught his breath and he and May ran over to Skye.

"Hey…what took you…so long," Skye said weakly.

"Do you ever _not_ crack a joke?" Ward laughed.

"Nope," she replied with a smiled.

Ward and May got her free from the chair and caught her before she could fall to ground. She put an arm on both their shoulders and they led her out of the facility to meet Coulson outside.

"Good to see you, Skye," Coulson couldn't help but smile.

"Good to see you too, A.C."

They all entered the car with Coulson and May in the front. Skye lay down, resting her head on Ward's lap in the back. He smiled down at her glad to have his rookie back.

When they finally reached the bus, Fitz and Simmons where at the cargo hold waiting anxiously for their friend's to return.

"Skye!" they exclaimed when Ward helped her out of the car.

"Hey guys," Skye was attacked by Jemma with a giant hug.

Jemma pulled her out of the hug, "It's good to have you back."

"Yeah, that's for sure. Nobody else on this plane can crack a good joke," Leo chimed in.

"Well with that said I think we should get Skye into the lab so we can keep the funniest person on this plane alive," May said, which Skye was surprised at. She didn't expect to hear the older agent sound so sincere about her.

Jemma and Leo ran a few tests on Skye while she rested on a little bed they whipped up in the lab and patched up her burn.

"Well you should be fine, but I've given you a few sedatives for the pain," Simmons smiled.

"Cool…thanks," Skye said tiredly. She then instantly fell asleep.

"Wow. That stuff works fast," Coulson stated.

"Yes, well, she will be out for a few hours but we should take turns keeping watch just in case."

"You guys don't need to take turns I'll take watch her until she wakes up," Grant said before anyone else and everyone thought it best not to object.

"Okay we will see in a few hours," Coulson said and then everybody left the room.

Once Grant knew he was alone, he began to talk to Skye, "You did good, rookie. You were a real fighter," He walked over to the bed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I will always protect you."

A few hours later Coulson walked in the lab to find Skye still resting peacefully and Ward was asleep in a chair with a book in his lap. He smiled, knowing that everything was going to be okay. At least…that's what he is assuming.

A few months passed and everything was back to normal except for the fact that Agent Ward was making sure to keep an extra watchful eye on his rookie.

It was a normal day on the bus or as normal as a day could be when you live on a plane. Fitz and Simmons were in the lab, May was in the cockpit, Ward and Skye were training, and Coulson was in his office still thinking about his death. The team had gotten him back from Centipede, but it wasn't before Coulson found out about Tahiti.

Lost in deep contemplation, Coulson almost didn't hear his phone ring, "This is Agent Coulson," he addressed the caller.

"Coulson, it is Agent Hill. We've got a lead on another one of Centipede's locations and I need your team to check it out."

"We're on it," he hung up the phone and walked into the longue area. He went on the intercom, "Everyone, we have a mission."


End file.
